Harry Potter and the Masters of the Elements
by Sirius Potter2
Summary: *Finished* A few tears falling down his checks, for he was sad that he had to kill but yet…. He stood with pride for nothing could get by a Master of the Elements.
1. Summer at the Weasleys

  
Harry Potter and the Masters of the Elements  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Summer at the Weasleys  
  
  
Harry Potter woke up on a late cool august morning, with start. He quickly looked to see an owl sitting on his foot. Harry quickly got up and grabbed the letter from the owl. And then the owl flew off. Harry quickly saw that the letter was from Albus Dumbledore. Harry quickly opened it and read it.  
  
Harry,  
  
I have to regretfully inform you that Voldemort has picked up were he left off fourteen years ago. So you have permission to use magic over the holidays. But on some brighter news you can go to the Weasleys this summer. I am sure you will receive an owl from then in no time. I would like it if you would go to platforms nine and three fourths on August 31. Yes a day before school. Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger may come along also if they wish. Now I must go but remember Constant Vigilance.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry had mixed feelings, he was happy that he could go to Ron's; but he was sad about Voldemort regaining all of his power. After about five minutes of contemplating his thoughts, another owl arrived. This time Harry knew who it was from - because the owl was none other than Pig. So Harry quickly ran up and grabbed Pig and took his letter. And then he flew off. Harry quickly opened it up and read it. (see note above)  


Harry,  
  
Guess what? You can come over!! We will pick you up on the tenth of August. I can't wait to see you. You will never believe it but Percy was hired as a new teacher at Hogwarts. You will never guess for what class. Well you see they are starting a new Duelling class and it is open to all fifth year and above students. I guess everyone will get the chance to sign up. I think its something like the fifteenth of this month; they will send us information. I know I will take it. Maybe I will get the chance to Duel with Percy and then I will beat him! Oh I can't wait, are you going to take it? Well I have to go know bye. Send Pig back with a response.   


Ron  
  
P.S. You know some stupid git gave Fred and George a thousand galleons. For their Prank shop. Man I wonder who would be stupid enough to do that.  
  
Harry smiled at this. Ron won't think it's stupid once he gets his new dress robes. Harry reread the letter and sighed, the tenth was still five days away.  
  
*******************************************  
  
The five days went by quickly for Harry. He spent most of the time practicing for the new class by reading up on dueling spells and his homework. This was also with, to Harry great annoyance, cleaning Dudley's room, and bathroom. To top it all off, he still had his normal chores.  


*******************************************  


Harry was sitting in his room making sure he has all of his things packed when his uncle yelled from downstairs.  
  
"HARRY, get down here now!" Vernon barked  


Oh, they must be here, Harry thought. So he grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage (Hedwig was out delivering a letter). Once Harry got downstairs, he saw Ron and Mr. Weasley waiting for him.  


"Harry why didn't you tell me that you were going to go to your friends house?!" Vernon barked more then asked.  


"Oh, I guess I just forgot." Harry replied  
  
"You forgot?!" Vernon yelled.  


"Now, now Mr. Dursley, it's ok. I'm sure it was a mistake. It's not like it really matters much. He's all packed and ready to go. So we will just be on our way. Don't worry he will be fine. We will make sure he gets to Hogworts." Mr. Weasley stated  
  
Harry was trying to hold back from laughing. His uncle was getting red in the face because Mr. Weasley said Hogwarts.  


"Now hear this, Harry is not going anywhere!" Vernon yelled  


Harry then pulled out his wand and pointed it at Vernon. "Now uncle I'm sure you can let me go all I could do here is chores. But if I go to the Weasleys, I can have some fun. Now if you don't mind, I'll be going," Harry said sarcastically with a big grin on his face. Vernon got all purple and then turned around and left.  


"Did you see the look on his face?" Ron said rolling with laughter.  


"I know. It was hilarious." Harry replied  
  
"Now Harry you shouldn't have threatened him. You can't use magic. What if he hadn't bought your bluff?" Mr. Weasley asked  


"Well Dumbledore said I could use magic. And to answer your question I would have stunned his." Harry answered  


"Oh, ok, well then lets go." Mr. Weasley stated  


*************************************************  
They reached the Burrow in Mr. Weasley's new car - a Toyota Corolla - after about a four-hour drive. Which consisted of mostly playing chess. And talking about what kind of curses they would like to put on Malfoy.  


*************************************************  


"We're here." Mr. Weasley stated  
  
"Arthur, Ron, Harry your finally here! Come on in. Oh, and Hermione is here too, she just arrived." Mrs. Weasley yelled from their porch.  


Ron and Mr. Weasley helped Harry with his bags and headed in. Once they got inside, they saw Hermione. Ron had his mouth open and was practically drooling because Hermione had grown up. She had grown about two inches, her hair was shorter, and she looked more like what a fifteen-year-old girl should look like.  


"Ron? Ron are you there?" Harry asked elbowing him in the gut. But he just stood there.  


"Ah, Hermione, you look great." Harry stated  


"Thanks, you look good too (Harry had also grown about three inches and had filled in)" Hermione giggled.  


Finally Ron snapped out of his daydream, and Ron and Harry took his bags upstairs.  


"Wow Harry, did you see Hermione?" Ron asked  


"Of course I did, I had a conversation with her. I wish I could say the same about you." Harry chuckled  


After they finished, they went back downstairs and joined everyone for lunch.  
  
"Harry my boy. I hear Professor Dumbledore said you could use magic. You may not know but I am going to be the Duelling teacher at Hogwarts. Maybe I could give you a head start and we could practice some duelling." Percy said very big-headily  


"Ah sure. How about tonight?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ok, good Harry my boy." Percy said  


"Come on Harry, let's go." Ron said as he pulled Harry away  


"Let's go play some chess." Ron stated  
  
"No, I think I will go do some homework. I have lots to do." Harry said  


"Fine, Hermione?" Ron asked  
  
"No thanks, I think I will do some homework too." Hermione answered  
  
So Harry and Hermione grabbed their books and went outside to do their homework while Ron stayed inside and played chess with anyone he could find.  


*****************************  


After a while of homework, Harry and Hermione decided to go and find Ron, but couldn't find him anywhere. They decided to just ask Mrs. Weasley were he was.  
  
"Oh, Ron went out. He said it was a secret and that he would be back for dinner." Mrs. Weasley told them.  


********************************  


Harry and Hermione went back to their homework, but it started to rain so they headed inside. As they were doing their homework in the den, an announcement came over the radio.  


The Chudley Cannons vs. Puddlemore United. At The Diagon alley stadium. Only five thousand seats available. Owl us in advanced to receive you tickets. Just ten Galleons a seat.  


"Wow, that is a lot of money." Hermione stated  


"You know, I think we should go." Harry said  


"No, me and Ron can't afford that. Sorry Harry."   
  
"Don't worry about it, my treat."   
  
"Ok, I guess it will be fun." (if it's a continuing conversation, you don't need to say who's talking each time)  


"Come on, lets see if we can go to Gringotts so I can take out about ninety galleons. That way, everyone can come."   
  
************  
  
They found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen and Harry asked her if he could make a quick trip to Diagon alley. Mrs. Weasley told them that she needed to make a trip tomorrow and he could come along then.  


After a couple of more hours, Ron returned but he wouldn't tell anyone where he had gone.  


************

"Hey Ron, did you hear the Cannons are playing in Diagon Alley on the twentieth of this month?" Harry asked  
  
"Yeah, I wish I could go." Ron said sadly.  


"Well, maybe we should all go." Mr. Weasley interjected.  


"Yeah, I wish. But it is ten Galleons a seat. And if we all went it would be ninety Galleons." Ron pointed out.  
  
"Oh." Mr. Weasley said  
  
With this, they dropped the subject. Harry and Hermione though couldn't wait tell tomorrow when they could surprise everyone.  


"Well, Harry my boy, let's practice some duelling now." Percy said  
  
So Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys went outside since it had stopped raining.  
  
"Now Harry I want you to try to disarm me. I will block it so you can see how to do that." Percy stated  
  
"Ok. Ready?" Harry asked  


"Ya." Percy answered  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry yelled. And Percy went flying about ten feet and his wand went to Harry.  
  
"I thought you were going to block it Percy." Ron yelled roaring with laughter  
  
"I decided not to. Though it would have been easy." Percy said  
  
"Ya." Ron replied

"Ok. Harry do you know how to block a curse?" Percy asked  
  
"No, we don't cover that 'til seventh year." Harry answered  
  
"Ok, all you have to do is concentrate on sending the spell back to its owner. And then wave your wand." Percy said  
  
"Ah, ok." Harry said  


"Alright, here I go. EXPELLIARMUS!" Percy yelled  


Harry then concentrated really hard and waved his wand. Percy's spell then went right back and hit him and he went flying, and his wand came to Harry.  


Percy got up and rubbed his head. "I think we'll call it a day." Percy said and then walked up to the house.  
  
"Ya way to go Harry."  


"That was so funny."  


"I think you will be the top dueller at Hogwarts." Everyone said all of this at once  
  
"Alright, everyone it is getting late off to bed" Mrs. Weasley stated  
  
"Harry, wait, good night." Hermione said and then kissed Harry and then ran off with Ginny giggling.  
  
"Good job Harry. But what was that. Why did Hermione kiss you?" Ron asked   
  
"I don't know. Come on, let's go to bed." Harry answered.  
  
***************

Harry and Ron went to bed. Mrs. Weasley woke Harry up early the next morning so they could go to Diagon Alley.  


They went downstairs and used the floo powder to go to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Ok Harry, I will meet you here in one hour." Mrs. Weasley said  


"Ok." Harry replied  


Mrs. Weasley headed of to do her shopping and Harry went to Gringotts. He took out a hundred Galleons. Then he went to the Quidditch stadium and bought nine tickets. Harry still had about twenty minutes left so he decided to buy a couple of Duelling books. After the twenty minutes was up he headed back.  


He met up with Mrs. Weasley outside Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Potter, Weasley drop your wands and come with me." A Death Eater yelled behind them.  
  
Harry and Mrs. Weasley spun around to see two Death Eaters with their wands trained on them.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley run, go get help." Harry said and took his wand out.  
  
"NO! I will not leave you alone. I can help. I used to be a pretty good dueller myself." Mrs. Weasley said and took her wand out.  
  
"Ha! You two think you can duel us. Well I can not turn my back to a Duel." one of the Death Eaters said to Harry and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"IMPENDIA!" Harry yelled with his wand pointed at one of the Death Eaters.   
  
The Death Eater was just barley able to block it.  
  
"Expelliarmus" The Death Eater yelled  
  
Harry blocked it and it went back at the Death Eater, who just barley managed to duck.  
  
"Crucio!" The Death Eater yelled.  
  
Harry rebounded it right back to the Death Eater and he screamed out in pain.  
  
"Accio." Harry yelled and the death Eaters wand came to him.  
  
"Stupify! Harry yelled and the Death Eater fell unconscious.  


Harry quickly turned around to see Mrs. Weasley on the floor and the Death Eater with her wand.  
  
"Stupify! Accio!" Harry yelled.   
  
And the Death Eater fell unconscious and his and Mrs. Weasley's wand went to Harry.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, are you ok?" Harry asked  
  
"Yeah. Come on, let's go." Mrs. Weasley answered  
  
************  
  
They went back to the Burrow as quickly as possible. Once they arrived Mrs. Weasley told Mr. Weasley what had happened in Diagon Alley, and then he left for the ministry.  
  
**********  


Finally dinner arrived. Once everyone was seated Harry spoke up.  
  
"As you all know there is a Quidditch game on the twentieth. You guys have taken me in for three summers now. And you have taken me to the Quidditch World Cup. Now I would like to show my appreciation to all of you by taking you to the Quidditch game." Harry said  


"Wow Harry! That must have cost a lot. Thanks." Ron said  


"No, thank you guys for all you have done for me." Harry said  
  
*********  


Finally it was the night before the Quidditch game. Harry and Ron were in their room ready to go to bed.  
  
"Thanks again Harry. It has been my dream to see the Cannons play." Ron said  


"Your welcome. We'll call it an early birthday present. Ok?" Harry asked  
  
"Ok." Ron said  


And then they drifted of to sleep.  
  
  
  



	2. Back to Hogworts

Harry Potter and the Masters of the Elements.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Back to Hogwarts  
  
----------  
  
"Ron Harry wake up!" Mr. Weasley *yelled.*  
  
  
  
"*Ok,* we're up." Ron yelled *back.*  
  
  
  
"Go down to breakfast and *we'll* head out to the game */when you're done."/* Mr. Weasley *yelled.*  
  
  
  
So they went down to breakfast *and* *had just* started to eat *when* two very official owls came in. They each had one letter. The first *one* went to *Harry,* the second one went to Hermione. Harry quickly opened his letter.  
  
  
  
/Dear Mr. H. J. Potter,/  
  
  
  
/We are pleased to inform you that you have been made one of the Gryffindor Prefects /*/along/*/ with /*/Ms./*/ Hermione Granger. You are entrusted with the power of giving and taking away points. Please use it responsibly./  
  
  
  
/You are also to attend Prefects meetings every Sunday night at nine to eleven o'clock./  
  
  
  
/Professor Minerva /*/McGonagall/*  
  
  
  
/P.S. Please find /*/enclosed/*/ you Prefects badge./  
  
  
  
Then Harry noticed that there was a silver badge with the letter P on it.  
  
  
  
"YOU *TOO*!" Hermione yelled more then asked.  
  
  
  
"*AH, yeah* I guess." Harry answered.  
  
  
  
"*Harry,* we are so disappointed in you. We may have to take back our Map and give it to someone who can use it." Fred said.  
  
  
  
"*Yeah,* like maybe a little Forge and *Gred* out there some place." George said.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry*, I'll* use it still." Harry said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"As long as you hold up our prank tradition. As you *know,* this is *our* last year*, and* we are trusting you two to keep are tradition alive." Fred said mock crying.  
  
  
  
Harry just sat there laughing. Hermione scolding, and Ron growing redder by second. He looked like he was going to blow.  
  
  
  
"God Harry*! Why* do you get to be a prefect and not *me?* *YOU'VE* GOTTEN INTO MORE TROUBLE THEN I HAVE! *I'll* tell you why*. Because* you are Famous Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. Of course *you'll* be a prefect." Ron yelled and then walked off.  
  
  
  
"RON! GET DOWN HERE AND APOLOGIZE. I'm sure Harry got picked because he may have more traits of Godric Gryffindor then you." Mr. Weasley yelled.  
  
  
  
"It's OK Mr. Weasley. Ron is just disappointed." Harry said sadly.  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
After a *while,* things settled down and they left. Even though Ron was still not talking to Harry. Once they arrived they quickly climbed up to their seats. Ron on the other end of Harry. After about twenty minutes *the* stands were filled and the *match* started.  
  
  
  
"Witches and Wizards of all ages*, welcome to* the tenth annual Diagon Alley charity Quidditch *match*. Today we have the Chudley Cannons *versus Puddlemore* United. But *before the match gets started, *we are going to pick five people from the *audience* to compete in a snitch-grab. That is all five people will go for the snitch*. Our sponsors, the Firebolt Company are providing us with* five Firebolt Mach 2 brooms. Faster then the old Firebolt. The winner gets ONE HOUNDRED GALLEONS. Plus everyone gets to keep the broom they use. Now the five contestants are.....DRACO MALFOY........ HARRY POTTER........... RON WEASLEY............. DANIELLE SMITH............ AND ANNA *JOHNSON*." The announcer yelled.  
  
  
  
Once all the names were announced there was a huge explosion of cheers.  
  
  
  
"Now will all the competitors please come down to the *pitch?"*  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron quickly went down. Followed by the other competitors.  
  
  
  
"Now when I blow the whistle mount your brooms and try to catch the snitch." The *referee* said  
  
  
  
"Potter watch you back cause *I'm* going to win." Malfoy spat.  
  
  
  
"Malfoy, every time I have played you I caught the snitch first." Harry replied.  
  
  
  
Just then the *ref* released the snitch. Harry was following it closely before it disappeared.  
  
  
  
"PHEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The whistle blew  
  
  
  
"And *they're* off. Wow look at Potter *go!*"  
  
  
  
Harry quickly shot up faster then anyone else. After about a minute two of looking Harry thought he would give the crowd something to watch. So he dove as fast as he could *toward* the ground.  
  
  
  
"Look at Potter dive. He is followed closely by the other competitors. Fifty *feet, twenty, ten, five*...... Oh Potter even outs and the other competitors smash right into the pitch. Ouch that had to hurt. What a wonderful Wronski Feint by Harry Potter."  
  
  
  
Harry was hovering about twenty feet from the pitch when he saw the snitch by the other end of the *pitch*. He quickly shot of after it.  
  
  
  
"*Potter* has seen the snitch. Look at him go. HE HAS *IT!!* POTTER CAUGHT THE *SNITCH!!* HARRY POTTER HAS WON!"  
  
  
  
There was a loud cheer from the *whole* audience. Harry quickly flew down to the pitch and jumped off his broom. *He* was meet by the coach of the Chudley Cannons.  
  
  
  
"Congratulations, Harry Potter. You may keep your broom and here *are your winnings*." The Cannons manager *said while* handing Harry a sack full of galleons.  
  
  
  
"Thanks." Harry *said and* headed up to his seat.  
  
  
  
He was about to sit down when he noticed Ron staring at him.  
  
  
  
"Ron what is you problem? All you have been today is an ass. What's up?" Harry asked  
  
  
  
"What's up! What's up! I'll tell you what's up! You! You get *everything!* You get to become a Prefect! YOU CAUGHT THE SNITCH! YOU GET THE MONEY!" Ron yelled  
  
  
  
"If you want the money just take it." Harry tried handing it to Ron.  
  
  
  
"I don't want your DAMN money!" Ron yelled and ran away.  
  
  
  
"Ron get back here!" Harry yelled  
  
"Um.......ah... Mr. Weasley I think I am going to go." Harry said  
  
  
  
"I understand. I am very sorry about *Ron, H*arry. So I guess we will just meet you back at the house?" Mr. Weasley asked  
  
  
  
"No, I am going to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron." Harry said  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Harry I can't let you. I told Dumbledore that we would keep an eye on you."  
  
  
  
"I'm really going Mr. Weasley. I'm sorry but I just have to." And with that Harry left.  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
"Hello Harr*y. N*eed a room?" Tom the in keeper asked  
  
  
  
"Ya" Harry answered  
  
  
  
"Well do you want a *middle-classed, *those are five galleons a week*, or Upper-class,* those are ten galleons a week, but they are bigger and more comfortable?"  
  
  
  
"Ah I guess I'll take the Upper class."  
  
  
  
"OK *here* is you key. You *have* number eight." Tom handed Harry the key.  
  
  
  
"Ah can I have a second one in case I get some guests?"  
  
  
  
"Sure." And Tom handed him another key.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
After Harry had some supper he heard two people talking........  
  
  
  
"So are you *sure?* There really is going to be a *three-school* *Dueling T*ournament this year?"  
  
  
  
"Yes.... All three of the European schools are going to have a school Dueling tournament. Then the top six from each school will go to *Beauxbatons for* the final."  
  
  
  
"I will bet you right now that the winner will be *from* Dumstrung. I mean with all that dark magic they teach they are bound to win."  
  
  
  
"OK I will take *Hogwarts*. *How* about five hundred galleons on it."  
  
  
  
"*All right* you got it."  
  
  
  
Harry was dumbfounded. They really are going to have a dueling tournament. *I wish they would have it at Hogwarts so I could watch* Harry thought.  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
At about nine o'clock Harry received a letter from Hermione.  
  
  
  
/Harry,/  
  
  
  
/Please have your fire lit at ten o'clock tonight. You will never believe it but Ron kissed me. Full on the lips. I can't believe he would do that. I.....I......fell so bad please Harry have your fire on I need to leave./  
  
  
  
/Love,/  
  
  
  
/Hermione/  
  
"I'm going to kill you Ron" Harry thought to himself.  
  
  
  
At one minute to ten Harry pointed his wand at his *fireplace*. "Incendio" and the *fireplace* burst with flames. Just then a crying Hermione came through.  
  
  
  
"HA....Harry. Ron he...he....he..he did something else to Harry.*CRYS* He....he.. t.t.t.touched me on..... my... Oh Harry *CRYING*" Hermione said while crying  
  
  
  
"It's okay Hermione lay down and get some sleep. (A/N: NO nothing will happen. I mean she is crying her eyes out!)." Harry said while motioning for her to lay down.  
  
  
  
"Oh Harry thank you." Hermione said while putting her head in his chest and falling asleep.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
The next morning Hermione was felling better. So they decided to go down and get some breakfast.  
  
  
  
"*Hermione,* last night I heard that there is going to be a Dueling tournament between the three European Magical schools." Harry said  
  
  
  
"Really! That will be so fun to try and win it. We are going to have to practice really hard. Once we get back to *Hogwarts." Hermione* replied  
  
  
  
"Ya *well,* we should start practicing now."  
  
  
  
"No I'm not allowed to use magic like you."  
  
  
  
"Oh *I* thought Dumbledore would have giving you permission like me."  
  
  
  
"Ah *Harry, Hermione* how are you to?" *Dumbledore asked* since he just apparated out of *nowhere*.  
  
  
  
"*Professor,* what are you doing here?" Hermione asked  
  
  
  
"Well I just got news that you two are in danger from an operative. And so I am going to take you two back to *Hogwarts*." Dumbledore answered  
  
  
  
"Oh wait *Professor.* My stuff is still* at *the Weasleys." Hermione said  
  
  
  
"Oh mine too." Harry said  
  
  
  
"*That's fine,* we can just use a *summoning* spell once we get to Hogwarts" Dumbledore stated.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
They rushed and packed up what little stuff they had and used the *Floo\* Powder to get to Hogwarts. (A/N: Some of you will think you can't *floo* into Hogwarts. But for this one time Dumbledore lifted the wards so they could get there.)  
  
  
  
"Ah good you made it. I took the *liberty* to summon your stuff already. The password to your common room is HEIR. Now breakfast lunch and dinner *at the* usual time." And with that *Dumbledore* left.  
  
  
  
"Come on Harry lets practice some dueling. Since were at Hogwarts I can use magic." Hermione said  
  
  
  
"*Alright* Ready?" Harry asked and pulled out his wand.  
  
  
  
"Yea... *EXPELLIARMUS!"*  
  
  
  
Harry flicked his wand and deflected the spell back at Hermione. Hermione jumped out of the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
"STUPIFY!" Harry yelled  
  
  
  
Hermione jumped out of the way.  
  
  
  
"*Impedimenta*!"  
  
  
  
"*Incendio*!" and the fire and ice collided in midair and then disappeared.  
  
  
  
"*EXPELLIARMUS* STUPIFIUS!" Harry yelled  
  
  
  
The spell caught Hermione in the shoulder. So it didn't disarm her or completely stun her but it did slow her down. *It* was as if she was moving in slow motion. So Harry ran up to take her wand from her.  
  
  
  
"Iltabithia!" Hermione yelled and a purple jet of light shot out of wand, and hit Harry in the gut.   
  
  
  
All of a sudden he felt a pain in his gut and he was also severely disoriented.  
  
  
  
"Sheldi!" Harry yelled and an invisible barrier went up around him.  
  
  
  
"SYUPIFFY *MAXIMUS* (a stronger version of the stunning spell)." Hermione yelled  
  
  
  
The spell just bounced off *Harry's* shield. And *he* was starting to regain his *composure*. *Hermione* was almost completely *tired* out because the* spell used most of her energy.*  
  
  
  
"*Expelliarmus!*" Harry yelled and *Hermione's* wand came to him.  
  
  
  
After about a minute of regaining their *energy,* Hermione spoke up. "Good job Harry*. It* almost seems like your getting stronger by the minute.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Hermione." And Harry walked up and gave Hermione a hug.  
  
  
  
"Harry *there's* some thing I have to tell you. I Like you." Hermione said softly   
  
  
  
"I like you to Hermione"  
  
  
  
"No Harry I L...L..Love you" Hermione said and pulled Harry into a deep passionate kiss.  
  
----------  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. Lets see I will update once I have a total of 20 Reviews of one week. Thanks again by and REVIEW!  
  
  
  
A/N: Al right I would like to thank Nappa and Kevin. Plus all my Reviewers thanks. Read *Nappa's stories. They are* great!  
  
Formatting suggestions are in /italics/. Spelling, Grammar are in *bold*. 


	3. Elemental Magic

A/N: Ok here comes chapter three. I hope everyone likes it. First day of classes start. And ah more Harry and Hermione moments.  
  
  
  
A/N2: Sorry this is late but I have been sick for about five days now.  
  
  
  
A/N3: THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO MUCH!!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS YA!  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Masters of the Elements  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Elemental Magic  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, but if you two wouldn't mind separating, I would like a talk with Harry." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
  
  
Harry and Hermione quickly ended the kiss.  
  
  
  
"Oh ah P...P...Professor, what do you need?" Harry stammered.  
  
  
  
"Well Harry, it's the very reason you are here early. Now if you would follow me."  
  
  
  
"See you later Hermione." Harry said.  
  
  
  
"Bye Harry."  
  
  
  
They soon reached the gargoyle guarding the staircase to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore said the password "jaw breaker" and the gargoyle obligingly jumped aside allowing Harry and Dumbledore to go to his office.  
  
  
  
"Now Harry, I am going to get right to the point. You have the power of all four of the Magical Elements. This is also known as being a Mage. Voldemort is also a Mage. As am I. This is the reason he wants to kill you - before you master your powers." Dumbledore told him.  
  
  
  
Harry had no idea what to say. He was completely speechless.  
  
  
  
"Now, you may be wondering how you are going to master these powers. The answer to that is that I am going to teach you every Friday night from seven to eleven. Take these books on Elemental magic. I must go now." And with that he left, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.  
  
  
  
Minutes passed before Harry got up and left. He met up with Hermione in the common room where he told her every thing Dumbledore had said.  
  
  
  
"Wow! You are so lucky your going to get lessons from Dumbledore himself. That's a great honor." Hermione said  
  
  
  
"Ya I think it will be fun. But it will be very hard." Harry replied  
  
  
  
"Come on lets practice some Dueling."  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Soon September the first came. After the Hogwarts Express arrived and the students filtered in, Harry and Hermione sat in the Great Hall waiting for the sorting to finish. They cheered as loud as they could each time a new Gryffindor was sorted. About half an hour later the sorting was done and Dumbledore stood up to begin his customary beginning of term speech.  
  
  
  
"Students, welcome back to Hogwarts! I hope all of you know this already, but Lord Voldemort has again risen to power. But on a lighter and more humorous note, we have a new Dueling class this year which will be accompanied by a Dueling Tournament. Now eat up!" Dumbledore bellowed.  
  
  
  
The whole student body gave a long, loud applause for the Headmaster. After dinner was over Harry had to take the first year boys up to their rooms, while Hermione had to do the same for the girls.  
  
  
  
"Alright, first year boys follow me." Harry yelled.  
  
  
  
Harry, followed by the first years, arrived at the portrait of the fat lady where Harry began his speech. "Ok, I know you will all enjoy your time hear at Hogwarts. If you need help, ask me or any of the other prefects. On a final note, do what ever Professor Snape, the Potions Master, says. Don't talk back to him because he will skin you alive. Now, go to bed. Curfew is nine thirty sharp. Any questions?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, are you THE Harry Potter?" John Thorpe asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes I am." Harry responded quickly, not thinking about it at all.  
  
  
  
After that, the first years went to bed. Harry decided to go to bed also.   
  
  
  
He woke up late the next morning. He missed breakfast but he ran down to the common room where he met Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Harry, good you're up. Come on, we have Dueling in five minutes." Hermione said  
  
  
  
They quickly ran down to the Great Hall where Percy was waiting for them.  
  
  
  
"Good you just made it! Now lets began, shall we? First up: Potter vs. Weasley.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
A/N: I am so sorry this chapter is shitty. But I am still relly sick. And I wanted to get it done. 


	4. Training

A/N: OK here comes chapter four. I hope everyone likes it. First day of classes start. And ah more Harry and Hermione moments.   
  
  
  
A/N2: THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO MUCH!!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS YA!   
  
***************  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Masters of the Elements  
  
Chapter 4 Training  
  
  
  
"Potter, Weasley. You're first up. On three, bow and begin...... One........................ Two............................Three" Percy yelled Harry bowed along with Ron. Harry didn't want to make Ron look to bad so he was going to let the fight go long.   
  
  
  
"Expellarimus!" Ron yelled Harry just moved aside and watched the spell go past him waiting for Ron to make the next move. "Stupefy!" Ron yelled again.   
  
  
  
Harry just watched the spell and moved at the last moment. He could tell that Ron was getting frustrated and that it was only going to hurt him.   
  
  
  
"Impendtia................... Stupefy...............Expellarimus!" Ron called out.   
  
  
  
Harry blocked them easily and counterattacked. With a flick of his wand he cried "Expellarimus Stupefius!"  
  
  
  
When the spell hit Ron, his wand flew across the room to Harry and he fell unconscious.   
  
  
  
"Harry can I have a word with you?" Percy asked   
  
  
  
"Yes Percy."   
  
  
  
"What exactly is that spell?"   
  
  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
  
  
"I mean I have never heard of it before."   
  
  
  
"Oh. Well, as you can see, it is just a combination of the Disarming spell and the Stunning spell."   
  
  
  
"Ok. Can I try it on you?"   
  
  
  
"No!"   
  
  
  
"Fine. Just asking. Now go with the rest of the students."  
  
  
  
The rest of the class was pretty dull. The other students got into pairs and practiced Dueling spells, all of which Harry already knew. After Dueling, Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors had double Potions with the Slytherans.   
  
  
  
It was as bad as it usually is. Neville spilled his Potion on Harry twice and all Snape would do was criticize Harry. Potions finally came to an end and the group moved to the Great Hall for lunch. There, Harry tried talking to Ron but it did not work. Ron would just glare at him and walk away.   
  
  
  
Lunch ended and the day looked better as they had a double dose of Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Hermione I can't wait to have a class with Dumbledore. It'll be great." Harry said waiting for their first Defense class to start.   
  
  
  
"I know we will learn so much!" Hermione replied. Just then Professor Dumbledore stepped in.   
  
  
  
"Welcome Gryffindors to you first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. This year we will be learning spells, curses, and counter-curses useful in defending your self against the Dark Arts." Professor Dumbledore told them. The class was the best they had ever had since Professor Lupin had taught them. They learned so much in just one class. And it was fun!   
  
  
  
"Harry, I think that was the best Defense class ever!" an ecstatic Hermione told her friend.   
  
  
  
"Yea it was great." Harry replied.   
  
  
  
************   
  
  
  
The rest of the week went by with out a hitch. Soon it was Friday and Harry was getting ready for his training with Dumbledore.   
  
  
  
"Harry wait up. I have something to tell you." Ron called out to Harry.   
  
  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked   
  
  
  
"Listen I am sorry for what I did. And I was wondering if we could be friends again?"   
  
  
  
"Ron, it is up to Hermione. Only she can forgive you for what you did. Now I have to get going." And with that Harry left for his training. After a while of walking he realized he had no idea where to meet Dumbledore. But he didn't have to worry long because as soon as he turned the corner he met up with Dumbledore.   
  
  
  
"Ah Harry good your here. Now lets go to Fluffy's house." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.   
  
  
  
"What!?!" Harry asked   
  
  
  
"Oh don't worry. Fluffy's not there any more. And it is huge so it is the perfect spot."   
  
  
  
"Oh ok. I guess that would be the best place." Soon they made it to the third floor corridor.   
  
  
  
"Now lets begin. Harry, the power of elemental magic is VERY STRONG. You have the power to become the strongest wizard ever. I will not even come close to you when you reach that level. Voldemort will not come close to you either. But first you to learn how to use it properly. The power in you will only grow. Now let's begin.   
  
  
  
***************   
  
  
  
After lessons with Dumbledore were over, Harry was very exhausted. He quietly trudged up to the Gryffindor common room. It was empty except for one person..........Hermione.   
  
  
  
"Harry you wont believe it but Ron apologized. I told him that I still couldn't fully trust him, but he could be our friend again but he would start small – until I had full trust in him." Hermione said.   
  
  
  
"Oh ok. That sounds good." Harry replied.   
  
  
  
"Gosh Harry, you look tired. Come sit with me." Hermione said and motioned Harry to the spot on the couch next to her. "Now tell me every thing that happened."   
  
  
  
"Well it started with Dumbledore giving me a bunch of background information and then.........." but Harry didn't finish because he fell asleep right on Hermione's lap.   
  
  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning. He was extremely comfortable. Hermione had somehow got on top of Harry, and her head rested on his chest. "Hermione wake up." Harry whispered.   
  
  
  
"What Harry? What time is it?"   
  
  
  
"It don't know. But we should go back to are dorms before people wake up. Ok?"   
  
  
  
"Yea good idea."   
  
  
  
With this, Harry and Hermione went back up to there own dorms. To sleep for another three hours until morning was set to begin. Harry woke at around nine-thirty and got dressed, went down to the Great Hall for breakfast where he met up with Hermione and Ron.   
  
  
  
"Hello Hermione. Ron."   
  
  
  
"Hey what's up Harry?" Ron asked.   
  
  
  
Just then a loud voice rang throw the Great Hall. "All students to the Dungeons! Death Eaters are attacking!"   
  
  
  
"What the Hell?" Harry yelled! "Ron, Hermione, go down to the dungeons. I have to find Professor Dumbledore." And with that Harry got up and ran off.   
  
  
  
**************  
  
A/N: Damn! Only a thousand words. For some reason I am having trouble. But I got a new plan. I am going to write four hundred words a day. Well REVIEW ALREADY! 


	5. The Attack

A/N: WOW thank you all you are to kind! Before I post it I will see if anyone has questions. If there are I will answer them at the end of each chapter. Oh one more thing. Just so you all know if you give me a good review, and leave your email if you don't sign in I will notify you when I update.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one:)   
  
Summary: See chapter one:)   
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Masters of the Elements  
  
Chapter 5 The Attack  
  
  
  
"ALL STUDENTS TO THE DUNGEONS! DEATH EATER ATTACK!" A loud voice rang through the Great Hall and the Entire castle.   
  
  
  
Harry could see the look and Hermione and Ron's face. They were scared. Both of them have never really faced Dark Arts before. They helped him, but at the end of the day, Harry did it alone. But Harry knew what he had to do.   
  
  
  
"Hermione Ron go to the Dungeons with the rest of the students." Harry said quickly.   
  
  
  
"Harry, no! We're staying with you!" Hermione yelled   
  
  
  
"Speak for yourselves! I don't wanna die!" Ron yelled and ran off.   
  
  
  
"Hermione go with him now!........ Please!" Harry pleaded with Hermione, who saw a look in Harry's eyes. It was almost as if a thunderstorm was going on right then. She knew he would be fine so she agreed.   
  
  
  
"Ok Harry. Good luck."   
  
  
  
"Thanks. I have to go find Dumbledore and fight by his side." Harry said and pulled Hermione into a deep kiss, and then ran off to find Dumbledore. Harry found him quickly he was running out of his office towards the front gates.   
  
  
  
"Harry what are you doing! Why aren't you with the rest of the students?" Dumbledore asked with a look of anger on his face.   
  
"They are most likely here for me. I will not turn my back and run and hide." Harry replied coolly   
  
  
  
"Fine, I respect that. But we must hurry. The other Professors are at the front gates fighting. And I am afraid Voldemort will show up soon." With this, Dumbledore and Harry ran down to the front gates as fast as they could. Harry was getting nervous. By the look in Dumbledore's eyes, Harry could see that he not only looked scared, but they had lost their twinkle.   
  
  
  
As soon as they made it down Harry could see the situation looked grim. There was a group of about twenty Death Eaters fighting about seven Professors and a handful of older students. The only advantage the Professors had here was that they had a couple of large rocks for cover while the Death Eaters were in the open. Dumbledore ran off to help that group. There was also a second group. Harry was more worried about this one because.... It was ten to four but there was no cover for the Professors. So Harry ran off to help them.   
  
  
  
"Harry, what are you doing? You'll get killed!" a very angry looking Professor McGonnagall yelled.   
  
  
  
"I'm saving all of you arse!" Harry yelled quickly stunning one of the Death Eaters. He turned to the rest there was now only three Death Eaters left. But Harry was mostly concerned with one of them. In fact this one had a silver hand. "Wormtail!" Harry yelled   
  
  
  
"Hello Harry. Now I guess it comes down to a duel between us. If you win, Padfoot gets cleared." Peter spat at Harry.   
  
  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA" called Voldemort, who had just appeared.   
  
  
  
"STUPEFY" Harry yelled and Wormtail fell before Voldemort's spell could hit him.   
  
  
  
"Death Eaters retreat!" Voldemort yelled.   
  
Harry watched as the remaining Death Eaters ran behind Voldemort.   
  
  
  
"Wait! Before you go, tell me TOM, why are you doing this!" Harry yelled surprised at his own courage.   
  
  
  
"Don't call me Tom, Potter. You shall pay. CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled Harry easily blocked the spell.   
  
  
  
Harry responded by yelling "Tom you know we can't duel! Why don't you go until you find a way we can!"   
  
  
  
"I am surprised in you Potter! Most people would have been dead by now! You are also right about me finding a way for us to duel. Because I already have one!"   
  
  
  
At this Harry paled. He was not ready to duel with Voldemort yet. He was getting stronger. But he still needed more time. But before Harry could think anymore Dumbledore jumped in front of him and yelled "EXPELLIARMUS!"   
  
  
  
Voldemort blocked it with little trouble and pointed his wand at Dumbledore. "Shoukus!" With that a jet of black light shot out of Voldemort's wand at hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. He fell limp. "HAHAHA! What are you going to do now Potter!?!" Voldemort yelled more then asked.  
  
  
  
Harry suddenly had an idea. He would transfigure a rock into a portkey and send it at Voldemort with a banishing spell when Voldemort was distracted with sending a spell at Harry. So Harry quickly transfigured a rock into a Portkey without Voldemort noticing.   
  
  
  
"Tom answer me why!?!" Harry yelled again   
  
  
  
"Because I can now you will suffer like your headmaster. Oh don't worry this spell wont kill unless it is not treated. But you have to get rid of me first. HAHAHAHA. Now Shoukus!" Voldemort yelled Harry braced for the worse and muttered under his breath.   
  
  
  
"Banishi" Voldemort's spell hit Harry right in the gut. The last thing Harry saw was a look of rage on Voldemort's face before he disappeared. Just then the world went black to the Boy Who Lived.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: No he isn't dead. If he read careful to Voldemort's speech Harry would have if he didn't get help. This is my treat for you. I wasn't really expecting to get 45 reviews. So I am giving you guys this chapter early. So two short 1000 word chapters equal a full 2000-word chapter:). So now were even. Next Chapter: Sirius is free and the Quidditch season starts:)  
  
  
  
A/N2: I wanna dedicate this to thebest BETA ever. I am sure you have all noticed that after my first chapter my grammer has improved. He is also writing his on story. It is a really good AU fic. If you want to read it email me and I will send you a link. 


	6. Hermiones Birthday

A/N: WOW thank you all you are to kind! Before I post it I will see if anyone has questions. If there are I will answer them at the end of each chapter. Oh one more thing. Just so you all know if you give me a good review, and leave your email if you don't sing in I will notify you when I update.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one:)  
  
  
  
Summary: See chapter one:)  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Masters of the Elements  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Hermione's Birthday  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry woke up with a start; he just had an awful dream that involved Voldemort killing Hermione. Harry was about to get up and get his glasses when he noticed Hermione was sleeping with her head on his chest. Harry reached for his glasses but made sure he didn't wake Hermione. As soon as he put them on he discovered that he was in the hospital wing. At that moment, Hermione stirred.  
  
  
  
"Harry your finally up. We have been so worried about you! Especially after Dumbledore woke up a week ago." Hermione said quickly.  
  
  
  
"It's good to see you to." Harry said giving Hermione a quick kiss. "How long have I been out and what have I missed?" Harry asked  
  
  
  
"Well you have been out for three weeks! You really haven't missed anything, it has all been mostly review. But ah in the Dueling Tournament you're ten matches behind first place. So it's going to be very hard for you to make it to the playoffs." Hermione said with out taking a breath.  
  
  
  
"Wow that's fine. So who's in first place?"  
  
  
  
"Me!" Hermione said with a big smile on her face.  
  
  
  
"Good for you! You know you look beautiful when you smile." Harry said blushing a little.  
  
  
  
"You're so sweet Harry." Hermione said and then crawled on top of Harry and pulled him into a long, deep, passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger! But Harry needs his rest." Madame Promfrey said very harshly.  
  
  
  
Hermione quickly got of the bed and both Harry and Hermione were blushing furiously.  
  
  
  
"Now Miss. Granger, go. Harry needs his rest!" Madame Promfrey said even more harshly.  
  
  
  
"NO! She can stay if she wants. I have been unconscious for over three weeks and we need to catch up." Harry said with a very harsh tone that surprised Madame Promfrey.  
  
  
  
"Fine but for only a half an hour. And please no more kissing you need your rest." Madame Promfrey said quickly and left.  
  
  
  
"Wow I didn't think she would let me stay." Hermione said  
  
  
  
"I didn't either. So tell me Hermione, what has been going on while I have been out?" Harry asked  
  
  
  
"Well... You see this certain boy was named Quidditch captain while you were out."  
  
  
  
"Really who is it? Fred or George since you said boy. It has to be one of those two?"  
  
  
  
"You know Harry, sometimes you can be really daft. The Quidditch captain is you Harry. It could only be you."  
  
  
  
"Really! Cool! I always thought it would be Alicia or Katie."  
  
  
  
"No! You are the only reason that Gryffindor has won all of their matches."  
  
  
  
"Ok, so besides Quadditch what else has been happening?"  
  
  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot. Well, you see since Wormtail was caught after the attack................ Sirius has been cleared of all charges and has been given control of the Potter mansion and full custody of you until you graduate!" Hermione said breaking into a huge smile.  
  
  
  
"Really I get to go live with Sirius. In m....m....my family's house. I thought it was destroyed." Harry said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
  
  
"No it turns out that was just a place your parents rented to hide from Voldemort."  
  
  
  
"WOW Hermione, you said Voldemort's name. And did you say that the house would be mine once I graduated?"  
  
  
  
"Well the house is yours right now. It's just that Sirius is going to live there 'til you graduate. And I said Voldemort's name because I realized how silly the "You-Know-Who" nonsense is." Hermione said proudly.  
  
  
  
"How do you know all of this? No wait, is Sirius here right now?"  
  
  
  
"Yep he sure is, I'll tell him you're up and he'll probably be here bright and early tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"Hermione, thanks for staying here with me. But do you think you can bring me my homework tomorrow?"  
  
  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
"WHAT? YOU ARE STILL HERE? GO!" A very angry Madame Promfrey yelled.  
  
  
  
"Bye Hermione. I love you." Harry whispered softly in her ear.  
  
  
  
Hermione turned to Harry and whispered. "I love you too Harry Potter. I will always love you." And with that she left.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
As Hermione said she would, she brought him his homework so he could catch up. The bad news was that he had to stay another whole week, and would have that work also.   
  
  
  
Sirius visited him often; and they spent the time playing exploding snap and talking about adventures they had at school. He had many other visitors including the whole Quidditch team, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Dean, and the rest of the Gryffindor house. Harry was also surprised to see that Cho visited him. She seemed a lot better and quite flirtatious. But finally it was Harry's last day in the Hospital ward. And Sirius was helping him pack all of his stuff up.  
  
  
  
"Harry, I noticed that you and Hermione have gotten a lot closer" a very serious looking Sirius stated. As soon as he said this Harry blushed deeply. "Ah.... well I see it's true. Harry there is something you need to know about.... ah well let me put it this way...... There are the Birds and then you have the Bees. Sometimes they get ah....." A now very embarrassed looking Sirius started.  
  
  
  
"Wait Sirius, I know all about the Birds and the Bees" Harry said laughing as hard as he could. Sirius was trying to have the sex talk with him and failing miserably.  
  
  
  
"Oh that is makes me happy. But still it is my duty to talk to you about it."  
  
  
  
"Okay since you know about..... s....s...sex. You have to learn to control your hormones. I know she has blossomed over the summer but, you still aren't ready to have sex." Sirius said more seriously (A/N: thats a tongue twister Sirius said more seriously)  
  
  
  
"Ah, Sirius, me and Hermione haven't had sex. If that's what your thinking." Harry said he was getting a little mad at Sirius.  
  
  
  
"OH.... Ok then."  
  
  
  
*************(A/N: HEHEHE that last part was funny)  
  
  
  
Weeks rolled by and Harry was now 15-1 in Dueling, just one win behind Hermione the only person to beat him. Hermione was 16-8. With only one month until the playoffs Harry was sure he would make it. He was very surprised to find out that he was the top boy for marks in fifth year after one month. Soon it was a cool October Saturday morning. Harry got up early to find Hermione asleep in the common room. Harry quietly walked over to her and tried to wake her up.  
  
  
  
"Hermione wake up. Come on Hermione" Harry whispered in her ear.  
  
  
  
"What? Oh Harry, it's you." Hermione started to say crankily but as soon as she saw that it was Harry she livened up.  
  
  
  
"Come on we are going to Hogsmeade."  
  
  
  
"What!?!"  
  
  
  
"I was unconscious for your birthday right? So we are going to go celebrate it now. Did you think I forgot your birthday?"  
  
  
  
"Ah yeah, I guess but that was because you were in the Hospital wing." Hermione said shyly.  
  
  
  
"Ok so can we go now or do you have to do some girl stuff first?"  
  
  
  
"Meet me in the Entrance Hall in a half hour."  
  
  
  
"Ok see you later." And with that Harry left.  
  
  
  
  
  
With about twenty minutes left Harry started for the Entrance Hall. Once he arrived he didn't have to wait long for Hermione to arrive. And once she did, he was speechless. She wore tight blue robes that showed her figure quite nicely. She had her hair back in a loose elegant bun. Along with some light make-up and pink lipstick. He wore his brand-new emerald green dress robes. And had actually managed to tame his hair with the help of a very hard spell.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, all I can say is WOW!" Harry said  
  
  
  
Hermione blushed slightly and replied "This is all for you. And you don't look so bad yourself."  
  
  
  
The started out for a small fancy restaurant in Hogsmeade. They didn't have to take any hidden passages because he was able to talk a very reluctant Dumbledore into letting him take Hermione there. They soon reached the restaurant and were seated immediately as soon as the waiter saw Harry. When they reached the, table Hermione spoke first.  
  
  
  
"Well it seems that being the Boy Who Lived has some perks." Hermione sniggered at Harry.  
  
  
  
"Ah.... Yea I guess. Hey, here is your present." Harry said and handed Hermione a small box wrapped up.  
  
  
  
Hermione quickly opened it and gasped. It was a golden chain with a platinum Hippogriff on it.  
  
  
  
"Harry its wonderful this must of cost a fortune! When did you get it?"  
  
"Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I got it last weekend, and don't worry about how much it cost."  
  
  
  
"Excuses me but what would you two like to eat and drink?" The waiter who had just arrived asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh I would like some pancakes and a side order of sausage and a glass of orange juice." Hermione said to the waiter.  
  
  
  
"Ok and you si....... OH MY GOD YOU'RE HARRY POTTER!" The waiter yelled  
  
  
  
" Shhhh! I would like bacon and eggs please." Harry said quickly.  
  
  
  
"OK and what to drink?" The waiter asked as he shook a little.  
  
  
  
"Ah..... a glass of orange juice please." Harry said  
  
  
  
As soon as the waiter left Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
  
  
"What's so funny?" Harry asked  
  
  
  
"Ah.......... Nothing really *Snort*. Seriously nothing."  
  
  
  
After about half an hour there food arrived. They were both starving so they gobbled their food down as fast as they could. Once the bill arrived, they both wanted to stretch there legs out and go for a walk so Harry threw a couple of Galleons down on the table and left. They took a quick walk around the lake and made it back to Hogwarts by lunch. They were out side of the Common room when Hermione said....  
  
  
  
"Harry thank you for the best birthday ever." Hermione said and leaned into Harry.  
  
  
  
But as soon as they started there kiss the portrait of the fate lady burst open and they fell throw.............. Lips still locked! The common room went dead quiet. Harry thought fast and piped up.  
  
  
  
"Everyone, there is going to be a keeper try out tommorow! After Dueling classes" Harry yelled  
  
  
  
That seemed to take everybody's mind of Harry and Hermione's smashing entrance.  
  
  
  
"Really boy I'm going to make it..." Was just one of the expressions that could be heard the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
Harry got up early the next morning with the rest of the Quadditch team to set up for the tryouts later that day. After a couple of hours of setting things up they all went inside for breakfast. Once breakfast was over Harry meet up with Hermione in the library to do there homework. They made a deal to do it together every Sunday after breakfast.  
  
  
  
"You know, I haven't really talked to Ron since the night of the attack. I know it seems that every year he becomes more of a jealous prat. But I do miss him. How about we patch things up with him tomorrow?" Harry asked  
  
  
  
"*Sigh* I think your right. I am ready to have him back in the trio." Hermione said with mixed feelings.  
  
  
  
After doing their homework, they made there way to the Great Hall for lunch. As soon as lunch was over Percy and Snape walked in for the Dueling tournament.  
  
  
  
"Okay first up today... Potter versus Malfoy!" Snape yelled  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
A/N: YES 2000+ words!!!!!!! Ah hope you all don't mind cliffies. HEHEHE! Ah okay again I would like to thank my BETA if it weren't for him I would not be here.  
  
  
  
This chapter is dedicated to one of my two most loyal reviewers......... Samantha. And my loyal reviewer your next :) 


	7. The Next Level

A/N: I finally have this chapter done!!!!!!!!!!!! Doing the happy dance. Well it is spring break so I have time to write. My play is going great thanks for asking. I even have all my lines memorized…………. Ok I am sure you don't want to hear about my private life.

A/N: Forgive me if my writing quality is down. If I had any that is. Its been a long time since I written last.

Summary: See chapter one

Disclaimer: See chapter one

****

Harry Potter and the Masters of the Elements

THE REAL chapter 7

The Next level

Harry walked up slowly to ring area. He was surprised to actually see a look of fear pass in Draco's cold grey eyes. It made Harry smile a little. Once they were both in the center on the ring Percy yelled out.

"One… Two…… Three……… Duel!"

There was a pause it seemed Draco didn't want to start the Duel. So Harry decided to start it.

"EXSPELLIARMUS STUPIFIUS!" A brilliant red light shot out of Harry's wand and headed strait for Draco. 

Draco actually smiled and muttered something under his breath and Harry's spell disappeared inside Draco's wand. Harry was shocked and just stood there gaping at him.

"EXSPELLIARMUS!" Draco yelled and all of the power from the spell Harry shot at Draco was combined with his own powers, and engulfed Harry.

He flew about five feet, and his wand went to Draco.

"Winner Mal…." Percy started

"NO!" Harry Protested, before stating, " I have to be either knocked out or give up to loose! If you don't believe me check the rule book."

Percy looked confused for a second, but he reluctantly agreed, saying, " But he has your wand it'll just be a waste of time to continue. But if you say so."

"YUSTIKA!" Draco yelled and a huge yellow jet of light shot out of his wand at Harry.

Harry jumped out of the way, and pointed his right hand at Draco and yelled….

"STUPIFY!" But no spell came out.

Instead a blinding flash of whitish gold light exploded out of his hand and surrounded him. But it didn't just stop there it continued to grow until a red light burst out of his hand and knocked Draco unconscious. Harry followed suit soon after. 

Albus Dumbledore could be seen at the teachers table smiling and saying "It has finally begun." over and over again.

***********

"Are you sure he is but a child?"

"I am sure. It has begun."

"I believe that it has begun. But are you sure he started it. I mean he still is a boy."

"He is the one! I saw the power growth myself ."

"But that still doesn't mean…"

"If you need more proof his wand disappeared."

"Why would his wand disappear?" There was curious apprehension in that voice. 

"Because it knew, it was no longer needed. Because it would just make Harry weaker."

"Well in that case, I will start his Auror training next week. See you then Albus."

"Bye Moody."

Harry who had been listening the whole time wasn't surprised about it beginning, because Dumbledore talked about it all the time. However he was a little surprised that Moody would be teaching him. He was though very pleased about it. He would love to learn more spells. Dumbledore may be one of the most powerful wizards ever also happens to be modest. So he really never bothered to learn powerful spells. And having an Auror teach him would be his chance to learn them.

"Harry you don't have to pretend to be sleeping any more." Dumbledore stated

"How did you know?" Harry asked

"I may be old and modest, but I still have my ways." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"Oh I always knew you could read minds. I am sorry for thinking that."

"Don't be it is very true. I am also happy that you want to learn. But do not get cocky will Dueling Moody or anyone else. You are still young and inexperienced. You have a lot to learn. And until you get a little more knowledgeable in spells and experience there are still people that can beat you."

"I know. So for now on I use wand less magic? Because I don't have my wand anymore."

"That's true. But someday you may want one. You know for normal use. It may make people around you more comfortable."  
"Yea. But I think if I get one it will be my old one. I know it has disappeared. But there has to be someway to get it back."

"Yes maybe. But I have to run if you have no more questions I will go."

"I have two more. How long have I been out. And Can I go back to Gryffindor tower"  
"You have been out for 6 hours. And no spend the rest of the night here. And please get some rest."

"Goodnight Professor." 

"I will be back at around seven tomorrow to accompany you to breakfast. Oh and some old friends will be joining us." And with that he left.

"About time they all left. I don't care how strong you are. You are still my patient and you need rest. Now drink this!" Madam Pomfrey thrust a sleeping potion into his hand and left. Harry drank it fast, it tasted so bad he almost choked. He feel asleep before he finished it.

****************

Harry woke up early next morning by Dumbledore.

He said in a rush and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, before leaving. "Harry, hurry up and get ready. After that meet me in fluffy's room – third floor – in fifteen minutes."

All the grogginess of the morning was hard to overcome, but in a few minutes and a few swishes of his hand he was dressed and showered. He then ran off towards the third floor corridor. As soon as he opened the door he knew what Dumbledore meant by old friends – For it was none other then, Sirius and Remus.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Harry asked

"Well Harry there here to teach you how to become an Animagus. I will go now and leave you three." And with that Dumbledore left.

"This is so great I always wanted to become an Animagus." Harry said.

"Yeah, well all were going to do is figure out what animal you can become. Just cast a simple spell on yourself. The spell is……" Sirius started

"Oh yes I read about that spell." Harry said

"Ok well just do it then." Remus said

"ANI REVELIO" Harry yelled and with a wave of his hand every thing went black.

A second later he could fell his body change and a he could also feel a huge power surge through him. And he become a brilliant golden phoenix. He flapped his wings for a second and then started to change again. But he didn't change back to himself. This time he was a elegant and powerful lion. The only difference between this change was there was no huge power surge. He stood there few a few seconds before he changed again. This time he turned into a bright white stag. After a few seconds he changed again. This time though he changed back into himself.

"Oh my god! Harry you changed into three animals! This is amazing! Not only that, but you changed into a magical animal!" Sirius yelled

"Harry what Sirius is trying to say is that this is big. We will be back in three days for some more training. I want you to read up on the three animals you changed into. We have to go and tell Dumbledore about this." Remus stated and started to drag Sirius off.

"Bye Harry. See you in three days." Sirius yelled from a distance.

Harry chuckled a little those two always made him laugh. Then he got a pang in his heart. 

He missed Ron way too much. He decided to find Hermione, so they could make up with him. He found her in the prefects bathroom – she was on her way to take a morning shower, or so Harry thought. 

"Oh! Harry your better!" She smiled broadly at him. " That's great. I was just about to go up and see you." Hermione said

"Thanks, Hermione." He then decided to just come out and say what he wanted to say to her, " I think – no, I know, I really miss Ron."

When he looked back to her, he noticed that Hermione was in a very small towel.

*She must have just gotten out of the shower*. The thought brought with it discomfort in his lower regions, it would have left nothing to the imagination, had anyone seen him. 

*Come on think of melons not Hermione…… No not melons that wasn't helping….. Think of Snape…… yea Snape* he thought desperately.

"Yeah me to." She had a slight tinge of pink her cheeks, but Harry attributed that to the hot water shower she had taken. There was a bit of a mist in the room, and that was his reasoning behind it. " Let me go change, and then we will go talk to Ron." Hermione said and headed for her room, pulling a robe on top of her to be modest. Harry followed her like a lost puppy.

Hermione giggled a bit and said, " Umm Harry..."

" Yes..."

" I am going to go change. If you want to come up, you will have to watch me change."

Harry flushed. "Oh! Right. Err... Ah meet me in the Great Hall for breakfast and bring Ron" And with that Harry headed to the Great Hall blushing a little.

On his way down to the Great Hall he meet up with Angelina. "Hey Harry. I am so glad to see you. We missed you at the tryouts. Oh I hope you don't mind that we ran tryouts with out you. We had a couple of really good candidates. Do you want to talk about it now." Angelina said while smiling a little

" I really can't right now. But how about we meet later tonight to talk about it?" Harry asked.

"Ok. Meet me at the Three BroomSticks tonight at seven thirty. Don't be late." Angelina winked and then left. It startled him to take a step backwards. If Angelina had seen the reaction, she might have been offended that her wink would cause a boy to react in that way. A mixture of nervousness, and horrified astonishment. But Harry dismissed it, because he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him. Harry smiled at his own silliness, and then continued back to the Great Hall.

Harry did not have to wait long for Hermione and Ron to show up. Well, Hermione showed up and Ron was being dragged behind her. 

" What are you smiling about?" Hermione asked a bit suspiciously.

"Nothing." Harry replied, not wanting to her what had transpired between Angelina and herself. It was silly of him to even think that Angelina would be interested in him like that.

"So Harry Hermione said you wanted to talked." Ron said, still very much uncomfortable being there.

"Yea you see…………….."

******************

After spending the rest of the day with Ron and Hermione, Harry felt a lot better. Every thing seemed to back to normal when Angelina came by.

"Harry you ready to go?" Angelina asked

"What do you mean, Are you ready to go! Were are you going!?!" Hermione said a bit angrily – surprising Harry and herself, not to mention Ron, at her less than perfect way that she usually behaved. 

"Oh! We're just going out to talk about the Quidditch tryouts." Harry said, before he went to join Angelina, who it seemed did not care to explain to Hermione, had started already.

"So who were like the top three people that tried out?" Harry asked

"Oh... Don't you want to change first?"

Harry just realized, that Angelina was wearing tight silver dress robes. So Harry waved his wand and his emerald green dress robes appeared around him.

"Better?" he asked with a nervous smile. 

"Ah…. Yes." It looked as though, she approved of Harry. " Well, the top three people are…. Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Colin Creevrey." Angelina said

"Really that's very surprising. Oh were hear. Lets get a table and then we can discuss their stats."

"That sounds good. So how long are we going to stay for dinner or just drinks?"

"Well, lets stay for dinner. Then we can not only talk about try outs but the rest of the Quidditch team to."

"Ok that sounds good."

They found a seat in the back and Madame Rosmerta appeared soon to take their orders.

"What can I get you?" Madame Rosmerta asked

"I will get the chicken and salad meal." Angelina said. 

"And to drink?" Madame Rosmerta asked

"Ah Butterbear please."

"And for you Harry?" Madame Rosmerta asked

"Well I will get a burger and fries, and Butterbear to drink." Harry stated

"Ok that will be about fifteen minutes." And with that Madame Rosmerta left

"Ok so what were their states?" Harry asked

"Well Ron caught 16/20. Average Broom handling. And he had a very confident attitude. Colin Creevrey caught 13/20. Poor Broom handling. And he had a scared attitude. Neville Longbottom caught 19/20. Poor Broom handling. And he had a scared attitude." Angelina said

"Ok how did you guys vote for?"

"Well Alicia and I voted for Neville. While Fred, George, and Katie voted for Ron."

"Well I vote for Neville. From what I have heard he is a natural at being a keeper. All we have to do is teach him to fly. I will tell Neville he made it tomorrow during first hour. Sound good?"

"Yea! That's what me and Alicia thought to."

They talked about Quidditch and classes for the rest of the time they were there. Harry was having fun with Angelina. It was like he had another friend to talk to about personal stuff other then Ron and Hermione. After dinner and dessert was over the went back to Hogwarts.

"Thanks for dinner Harry. I had fun." Angelina said and then kissed him full on the lips and went inside the Gryffindor tower.

"Harold James Potter! What the hell do you think your doing!?!" Hermione yelled who had just appeared around the corner.

"I didn't kiss. Hermione, I swear! She kissed me! I didn't kiss her back!" Harry yelled

"That's not what it looked like to me!" Hermione yelled and then slapped him across the face and ran up into her room. Harry just stood there for a minute. He couldn't believe what just had happened, and why would Hermione even feel the need to slap him across the face. He was totally confused.

He was about to go inside the boys dorm, when Fred and George came out.

"What the hell do you think your doing kissing my girl!" Fred yelled

"Fred. I didn't kiss her. SHE kissed me." Harry said.

"That's not what, I heard from Hermione." George stated

"Well, Hermione, doesn't know what she is talking about." Harry replied

"Well, Harry; Just watch your back. Because this means war! Prank war that is." And with that Fred and George left

**********

The rest of the night sucked Hermione wouldn't even talk to him. And Ron seemed to be enjoying it. Because he spent the whole time with Hermione.

The next morning at breakfast Harry was eating his bacon when he turned into a pig. With a wave of his pig hand he was back. But unfortunately the whole Gryffindor table saw and they burst out laughing. But they stopped when they saw Harry he was livid. He could almost see lightning bolts forming around him. He waved both of his hands and turned Fred and George into weasels. And sat back down to eat. Everyone was too scared to approach Harry. And Dumbledore was no were in site. Hermione tried turning them back but she couldn't, making her more angry at Harry. 

Harry then left for his room. About twenty minutes later Dumbledore came up into his room. "I know what happening Harry and I'm not mad but can you please turn them back? Both Professor McGonagoll and I tried and we can't." Dumbledore asked

" Fine." Harry said and waved his hand.

" I heard about last night. I'm sorry. Why don't you just take the day off and get some rest. Remus and Sirius are coming today to do some training with you. Because they finished their mission early." And with that Dumbledore left.

********

The rest of the week was horrible for Harry. The only fun he had was training with Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius. He was also looking forward to his training tonight. As soon as supper was over Harry ran up to Fluffy's room.

"Ah good Potter you made it." Moody said.

A/N: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! I did it I would like to thank the following people.

Matt: For pestering me every day to get this out.

Kevin: For being a great Beta

Nappa: For helping me whenever I need it.

Samantha: For being a great reviewer.

And all of my other reviewers


	8. The Black Mage

A/N: The whole Angelina Harry scene was all Nappa. And I thank him for that. I am really bad at that kind of stuff. So you should be happy it was him not me. Don't worry Hermione and Harry get back together.

***** 

Harry Potter and the Masters of the Elements 

Chapter 8

The Black Mage 

"Ok Potter, lets just get down to it. Try blocking any spell I fire at you." Moody said.

"OK." Harry replied

"Stupefy……… Expelliarmus…………..Inperstera…………etc………..etc…….."

Harry was able to block the first one like it was in a Duel but not the others. He fell to the ground in grogginess and pain.

"Just as I suspected. You only know how to block one spell, just like in a Duel. To really block a spell, do the same as you would for a duel. But concentrate on sending some power out at it. To stop a spell in mid-air well, I will teach you that later. Now get up."

He continued to fire curses. Once he got the hang of it he fired stronger curses. Several painful hours later he had it fully mastered.

"Good job Potter. Now spells"

Harry spent an hour learning spells before Moody had to leave.

"You did good Potter, but I have to go. I will be back next week." And with that he started to leave.

"Wait. How do you freeze spells?" 

"Oh, just send a different sort of power out."

"What kind?"

"Freezing power." And with that Moody left

Harry headed for the door. Once he got out he fell due to the immense pain.

"Need a little help there?" Angelina asked

"Ah, yea thanks." Harry replied

"So where you headed?"

"Ah, well the Library."

"Shouldn't you go to the hospital wing?"

"If I go there, I will never get out. I want to go to the Library for a healing spell."

"Oh, just point your wand at yourself and say HELI"

"HELI!" And with a wave of his wand he felt a hundred times better.

"Or your hand." Angelina said with a chuckle.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Since you have some free time how about we go out tonight?"

"Ah sure, you want to talk about some more quidditch?" he asked.

"No." She said coming close and making little circles on his shoulder with her nimble fingers. 

"Well, what then?" he said, confused and a bit nervous because of unknown reasons.

Her voice was husky and laced with something very intoxicating as she said, " Harry, I like you. A lot. I know, I'm a bit older than you are, but I still like you."

Harry stood shock, excited, and happy.

She continued, "Tonight, in the common room midnight. Oh, and this isn't a little kid date either. This is what grownups do, and I can see you are all grown up."

Harry hunched his back, to hopefully hide his embarrassment and the new bulge in his pants. He was very much shocked to find his attraction to Angelina. Sure she was smart, and sexy - with an almost model like figure, but why would she be interested in him? It just did not make any sense to him. He did not see her leaning in for a kiss. She kissed Harry on the lips again, this time, he was surprised enough that his mouth opened up and her tongue slid in. This was the first time Harry had been kissed properly, and his body's reaction was to kiss her back. But just as soon as his body had reacted, Harry stopped himself.

" That was good. There's more from where that came from" she said, before leaving.

*But what about Hermione.* a part of his mind cried.

Another part of his mind said in a louder voice, * She's mad. And it's clear that she does not want to have anything to do with you. After all she did slap you.*

The first voice weakened all the while it said, * you can't do this to her. She loves you and you love her... You have to...*

The first voice chimed in, * let go of her. She did not believe you. In a relationship, people have to trust each other. She did not.*

Once the clock chimed midnight Harry climbed out of bed and headed down stairs.

"You're just in time." Angelina said, draped in the heaviest robe Harry had ever seen. He was glad that she had worn something that covered her fully. He was still confused, and a part of him wanted to be intimate with her. A smaller part of him reminded him of Hermione.

She took Harry's hand and led him out of the common room. Harry was going to say that Filch would catch them, but she whispered, it's only a bit away.

Within a short time, Harry saw where Angelina had lead him. It was the prefects' bathroom.

*Why would she bring me he...*Harry did not get to finish the thought, when Angelina, pushed him to the now closed door. She embraced him hard against her and somehow managed to get her hands inside his shirts. His flesh on fire, he could hardly think. When she kissed him, he kissed her back, enjoying the sensation.

Angelina shrugged her shoulders and the heavy robe fell off. She was wearing the sexist thing Harry had ever seen. It was form fitting, and midnight blue, satin matching underwear to him, more experienced people would have known to call it lingerie. 

Harry felt himself rise, and the ache in his body was almost too much. When she slipped a hand inside his trousers, Harry groaned from the sheer pleasure of it. BUT then the voice in his head that he had thought was gone forever, rose and said something to him that made him be so afraid that he was felt crying. *Are you going to let a moment of passion ruin your chances with Hermione. Then girl that gave you love, loyalty and companionship, when no one else would. Can you betray her?*

Harry pushed Angelina away.

" You know, for a fifteen year old, you sure are well equi..." she did not finish the sentence, because Harry interrupted.

" STOP!!" He pleaded. " I'm sorry. I can't do this. This is wrong. I like you and all, but I think ... no I know, I love Hermione. This is wrong. This is so completely wrong. I can't do it. I 'm sorry I led you on like that. I really did not mean to. Please forgive me." With that, Harry bolted from the bathroom, leaving Angelina dazed and confused.

As Harry ran to the common room, he had on thought in his head.

* I have to make Hermione understand!*

Harry ran up to Hermione's room as fast as he could. He had to tell her that he loved her more then anything. Once he made it to the Girls fifth year dorm he ran to Hermione's bed.

"Hermione wake up!" Harry said softly

"Harry Potter what on earth are you doing here!" Hermione replied

"Hermione I love you. Why can't you understand that? I didn't kiss her back?"

"Lets say I believe you. But were did you two go tonight at midnight?"

"You saw?"

"YES I SAW! NOW WHAT WERE YOU DOING!" This time Hermione yelled

"Hey some people are trying to sleep!" A very groggy Lavender yelled

"Lets go down to the common room." Hermione snapped

Harry quickly followed Hermione down to the common room. Once they reached it. Hermione snapped again.

"SO WHERE DID YOU GO!"

"We went to the girls prefect bathroom. But nothing happened. I stopped it Hermione. I told her I loved you, Hermione. I love you! No one else."

"I……I….I…I love you to Harry. But I can't be with you."

"Why."

"Because you hurt me once, and you could hurt me again." And with that Hermione stormed up into her room.

Harry slumped down into the nearest chair and cried until he fell asleep.

Harry woke up early the next morning with the sun in his eyes. He waved his hand a few times and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. There were only a handful of students at breakfast.

Before Harry could sit down 15 Aurors burst into the Great Hall. They all raised their wand and pointed it at Harry. "STUPEFY MAXSIMUS!" They all yelled

Harry raised his hands and the spells slowed down and then stopped.

"What the Hell is the meaning of this!?!" Harry yelled

"You have been charged with the murder of Cedric Diggory. You have two choices: come in quietly or forcefully." The lead Auror said

"Trust me if I choose to come in forcefully I would not come in at all. But I have nothing to hide." So with that Harry waved his hand and the fifteen stunning spells sped at him. But it had no affect on him. So Harry pointed his hand at himself and muttered "Stupefy" and he fell unconscious.

**************

When Harry woke up, he felt like he was being dragged. He felt very weak. Once he opened his eyes he saw that five Dementors were dragging him. And the same fifteen sick-looking Aurors were following them. Harry pointed his hand at the Dementors and concentrated on sending a patronus charm at them. But nothing happened.

"Damn it!" Harry swore since he was very tired.

Harry concentrated again. This time it worked. And a huge stag burst out of his hand, and chased the Dementors away. He felt a huge power surge through him as he gained all of his power back. He stood up and spoke.

"If you will lead the way boys." Harry said with a little smirk on his face.

Once they arrived to the courtroom Harry was shocked to see that there had to be a thousand people at least. Harry walked to the chair that the Aurors were motioning for him to sit in. He sat quietly and waited.

"I have found the Defendant, Harold James Potter, guilty of first degree murder. Take him away." The Minister of Magic yelled.

Harry jumped to face the Minister. He had a huge gold Aura burning around him and yelled "WHAT THE HELL? DO I NOT GET A TRIAL!?!"

Unnoticed to Harry, the Aurors were firing spells at him left and right, but none took affect. Harry then felt some one with immense power apparate into the room - perhaps even stronger then him.

Harry turned to face him. He was shocked and stood there gaping at a fully-fledged level two Mage. The Mage pointed his hand at Harry. Before he knew it, he went flying thirty feet in the air.

Harry got up slowly. He concentrated on his power and was soon at the strongest he had ever been, that of a fully-fledged level one Mage. He had a brilliant gold aura around him. He then raised his hand and pointed it at the new Mage.

"Tell me who are you."

"I will not tell you who I am but I will tell you what I am. I am the Black Mage. Now for a little background information on me. I am a level two Mage. If you do not know what that means I will tell you. Unlike Level one Mages who get a brilliant gold aura around them like Potter hear. I when I power up have lightning bolt aura around me. Also Voldemort is dead. I killed him last night because he did not want to follow orders. He was my servant and my puppet. Now I must do my own work."

The Black Mage pointed his hand at Harry again and a purple light shot out of his hand. Harry tried blocking but failed and fell to the ground in a rush of pain.

"Tomorrow at noon I will meet you at Hogwarts for are final battle." And with that the Black Mage disappeared.


	9. The Staff of Potter

A/N: I am back!!!!!! The play is over sadly . But that is good news for you. Now I have more free time to type. This is the second to last chapter in this story! The sequel will be out soon. It will be called Harry Potter and the Battle of the Mages.

Harry Potter and the Masters of the Elements

Chapter 9

The Staff of Potter

Harry got up very slowly. He was pissed off. He had never been more angry in his life. He scanned the room and spotted Dumbledore and Hermione. He sent them back to Hogwarts. He then cast a memory charm on everyone in the room.

********

Back at Hogwarts

"Professor what is going on?" Hermione said in near tears.

"From what I can tell there is going to be a war. A war even bigger then that of Gryffindor versus Slytherian. A new Dark Area is upon us. And are only chance. Is in the form of a boy who has not t even reached 1/5 of his power." Dumbledore said with no twinkle in his eye.

Just then Harry Potter apparated in.

"Dumbledore gather any resistance that is loyal us." Harry said as fast as he could.

"Ok there are only two groups that I can trust at times like this. The Order of the Pheniox, and The Gryffindor Alliance." Dumbledore stated.

"Ok tell them to meet in the Great Hall in one hour. Along with anyone else that you trust for are side." And with that Harry left.

He quickly headed up into his dorm room, and grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote.

__

Hermione Granger

If I do not return I would like you to keep all my stuff and divide it up among who you think should have it.

Love

Harold James Potter

P.S. I love you Hermione. I will always love you. And I hope you can learn to love me again.

Harry could fell a tear roll down his cheek as he wrote this. He quickly folded it up and thought to himself that he would give it to Hermione tonight at dinner.

Harry decided to sit down for the rest of the hour until the army gathered to concentrate his power. Before he knew it Hermione was tapping his shoulder.

"Wake up Harry!" Hermione yelled without a hint of compassion.

"What?" Harry replied

"Dumbledore sent me up to tell you that the forces are starting to arrive and that dinner will also be served right now before you do whatever you want. Oh and he also said don't worry about being interrupted by Students. Only the most Powerful and trustworthy will be allowed to enter to hear you." And with that she started to leave.

"Wait Hermione. Here is a note I wrote. If anything should happen to me. I…I….I want you to read it and do what it says." Harry stated with a little stammering.

"Ok." Hermione said with a single tear roll down her check as she left Harry's dorm.

Harry jumped up and apparated to the Great Hall. Once he arrived he ran up and sat next to Dumbledore at the teachers table. He wanted to talk to Dumbledore about something.

"Hello Harry may I ask why your are sitting at the staff table?" Dumbledore asked

"As I am sure you are aware. I am not even close to my full power and not as powerful as the Black Mage. I have a plan. He will no doubt beat me easily. Once it comes time for him to kill me I will save some of my power to block it and put a fake death curse on me. If it works I shouldn't die I will hopefully be unconscious for six months." Harry stated

"I don't know about that Harry. That could be very risky. I think we should attack him head on now with the forces we have." Dumbledore said

"No that will not work. He will no doubt be prepared for that and he will also have his forces ready. And I am sure his army outnumbers us. If I do this it should buy us some time. So you can get more support. The only way we can defeat him is if we have the Ministry on our side." 

"Yes I think you are correct. Now go to your seat."

On his way to the Gryffindor table Harry scaned the room to see who was let in. There was only three or four Slytherians. Half of Huffelpuff was allowed in. Two thirds of the Ravenclaws were allowed in. And almost all of the Gryffindors were allowed in. But a few were missing. He also saw a separate table with some of the most respected and powerful members of The Order of the Phoenix. Some of them included…….. Matt Cliche a very powerful Canadian Sorcerer, Imran Ahmend a Sorcerer from New Zealand, and Chase Thomas the American equivalent to Albus Dumbledore.

Once he reached the Gryffindor table he sat next to the Weasleys and chatted with them for a little while the ate. Harry really couldn't concentrate on whatever they were talking about though he was too busy thinking about what he was going to talk about tonight. Soon supper was over and Dumbledore stood up.

"I ask everyone in hear to keep quiet about what will be discussed tonight. I know I can trust you all. I very powerful Black Mage has surfaced. It turns out Voldemort was his puppet. It is not known for sure how powerful he is. What we do know is that he is at least a level two Mage. He is also coming hear tomorrow at noon to battle with Harry Potter. Who I am sure you all know is a level one Mage. What we also know is that the Black Mage has full control over the Death Eaters. He may also have his own army too. We can also assume that they outnumber us. To defeat them we will need are Ministry on our side. Along with the American Ministry, the Canadian Ministry, and the New Zealand Ministry and the rest of the world on our side. That is why I asked Chase Thomas, Matt Cliche, and Imran Ahmend. They are the most powerful Sorcerers from they countries, and very influential. Now I would like to ask Harry Potter up here to speak." And with that Dumbledore stepped down.

Harry walked up to the teachers table since it is elevated so he could speak.

"I do not have much to say. Professor Dumbledore has said everything already. But what I have to ask is…. No matter how tough times get we need all of you to stay on the light side. Do not stray and do your best to help your fellow members." Harry said and then apparated into his room were he could get a good night sleep.

****************

Harry woke up the next morning to Ron's snores.

"Damn snoring Ron." Harry mumbled as he crawled out of bed.

With a few waves of his hand he was dressed. He apparated down to the quidditch pitch. He had a mission. He wanted his wand so he could retrieve the pheniox that was inside of it so he could make a staff. All of the great Mages in history have made one. There was the Staff of Merlin, the Staff of Gryffindor, and the Staff of Ravenclaw. He wanted the Staff of Potter.

He raised his hands and concentrated on retrieving his wand. Lighting bolts shot all around him and soon he felt his wand in his right hand. Unlike most times when he held his wand he felt no warmth to it. *That's probably because it gives me no power because I am a Mage.* He set the wand on the ground and pointed both of his hands at it and yelled.

"_RETRIVO ACCIAKO PHENIXIAN_"

"Ok that was the easy part" Harry said to himself.

"Now to turn it into a crystal the source of the staffs power.

He laid the Phoenix feather on the ground.

"_LAMEKIA PLOVERTY LOTERNO PHENIXIAN SELIPO CRYSTALUPTU!_" As he finished the spell he could fell some of his power draining.

"Damn it. If I loose any more power it will take a whole day to regain all of it."

Harry picked up the crystal and it glowed a brilliant emerald green. 

"Ok now for the three colors it should glow when some one is hanging on to it."

He concentrated when a wizard touches the staff it will glow a very dull yellow. When a Sorcerer touches the staff it will glow a beautiful Gryffindor red. And when a Mage touches the staff it should glow emerald green.

The crystal quickly flashed a dull yellow then a Gryffindor red and then emerald green and stayed there.

"Now to make a staff." 

He raised his hands again. Lighting bolts shot around him. And long beautiful staff came to his hands with _THE STAFF OF POTTER_ carved on it. The crystal shot from the ground and set itself on top of the Staff. All of a sudden Harry felt more powerful then he ever felt before. The crystal glowed emerald green and surrounded the staff and Harry.

A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter. But I thought I would get this out to you.

A/N: Sorry if this is a little rough it wasn't beta read.


	10. The End! But for who?

A/N: Ok there will be only one more chapter after this. Then I will turn my full attention over to Battle of Maeve. Oh and FOR GODS sake REVIEW.

Harry Potter and the Masters of the Elements

Chapter Ten

The End!… But for who??

As soon as the glow of the staff settled down to normal Harry apparated back up into his dormitory. He had to talk to Hermione one last time. He couldn't die without knowing that she loved him. Because he know that it could very likely happen.

Harry walked as fast as he could up into the girls dormitory. He didn't care about rules or anything else right now. All that mattered to him was Hermione. As soon as he reached her bed he shock her and whispered softly in her ear "Hermione wake up".

"Wha…" Hermione said groggily and then noticed Harry "What the Hell are you doing here!" Hermione said starting to build with rage.

"Listen Hermione you have to believe me! I love you. I want to hear you say that to me before I go and fight… and maybe die" Harry said with a few tears starting to drift down his cheek.

"I…I believe you Harry." Hermione started to pour tears and she pulled him into a deep long kiss.

Harry felt something like never before. It felt right to him and he never wanted to end it. Little did he know that Hermione was feeling the exact same thing. They both pulled away gasping for air.

"Harry I love you!" Hermione said with such force that Harry know she finally believed him. And soon they were in each others arms again oblivious to the others in the room watching with big smiles plastered on there faces. (And I will leave it up to you and your imagination on what should happen next)

**********

It was noon and Harry Potter stood alone in front of Hogwarts. Because the Order and all those that supported Dumbledore was stationed inside. It was there idea to draw the Death Eaters inside to fight them there. So Harry wont have to worry about using his full power. (AN: The students are in a sort of safe house so don't worry about them.).

Harry didn't have to wait long The Black Mage and a score of Death Eaters appeared in front of him.

"Were are your allies?" The Black Mage asked sort of hopefully.

"There inside. We are going to fight out here in the open so we can use are full power! Send your little worshipers inside!" Harry replied as if it was and everyday subject.

"Ah good idea. Death Eaters storm the castle! Do not leave one soul alive!" And with that the Death Eaters ran in and soon it was all out war.

The Black Mage raised his hands and lightning started to form around him. Harry did the same besides no lightning just a gold aura.

"_VENFICUS AKGAZO!" _The Blake Mage shouted and a greenish black mist shot out of his hands and charged Harry. 

Harry twirled his staff and the mist disappeared. Harry then suck his hand out towards the Black Mage and yelled "_EXSPELLIARMUS STUPIFIUS!" _and as soon as the spell had left his hands he apparated right behind the Black Mage as he was blocking Harry's spell. He pointed his staff at the Black Mages' back and yelled "_REDUCTIEO MAXSIMUS"_.

The spell hit the Black Mage with full force and he flew 20 feet and fell face first on the ground. He slowly stood up and glared at Harry. "Nice move. I didn't expect it. But of course your going to have to pay for it now!"

"_REYTARVO CRUCIO! _(more powerful curactous curse)" The Black Mage shouted

Harry tried to bloke it but failed miserably. He fell to the ground in agony. He had never felt such pain before in his life. He tried to stop himself from screaming he tried to keep his pride but he couldn't hold it in. He let out an ear piercing scream. His vision became blurred fast he couldn't stay conscious much longer. But luckily the spell was lifted. He vagley make out the Black Mage slowly walking towards him.

*Wham!* The Black Mages foot connected with Harrys' ribs. Harry heard him saying something but he couldn't make it out but he suspected it to be the killing curse. He was in fact correct when he saw the green light sort of gush out of the Black Mages' hands and engulf Harry.

Harry could almost feel his soul being ripped out of him. He could slowly feel his life draining from him. *No I am a Mage! A Master of the Elements! I will not let a simple killing curse kill me!* Harry shouted into his head……

And then it happened. An earth rocking explosion formed around him. The green curse disappeared. Harry felt himself standing up. Lightning formed around him, fireballs formed around him, bits of the earth started to break off from the ground and waves crashed trying to reach their master. For Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived was now a level four mage the final level a true MASTER OF THE ELEMENTS.

Harry pointed his hand at The Black Mage and lightning bolts shot at him knocking him unconscious. Then the earth opened up and swallowed the Black Mage. And just as fast as it opened it shot.

Harry stood in front of Hogwarts with the wind gusting past him. His robe swishing in all directions. A few tears falling down his checks, for he was sad that he had to kill but yet…. He stood with pride for nothing could get by a Master of the Elements.

End

A/N: sorry it is sooo short. But I told you chapters 9 and 10 were split up. There will be an epilogue telling about the rest of there lives not sure how I will write it yet. Maybe just a bunch of facts or maybe I will try to make it into a story. Please read and review! Not only this story but Battle of Maeve. 


	11. Thanks

Thanks to all of my reviewers! I greatly appreciate it! I would really love it if all of you gave me an overall review. Also I got another story go read that. Plus I have another one that should be up shortly. Thanks again.


End file.
